Snowblinded
by PhoenixFlight25
Summary: Dante is left in charge of an orphaned daughter of a friend, and must raise her with help from the other hunters.


_Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry nor any of its characters, weapons, etc._

Screams, monsters, blood soaked everywhere…the girl couldn't decide what to make of it all, and were those her screams as she cradled the lifeless bodies of her parents? The cold and haunting eyes of her father as the light passed from them broke her. She screamed and cried incoherently, shouting at the sky, blaming the creatures that dwelled there for these tragic events.

It wasn't until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder that she snapped back to herself. Thinking it was another monster; she wrenched herself away and turned to fight whatever dared to stand in her way, but she stopped when she recognized the two men standing before her.

"Shit," the one clad in red, brown and black cursed. "We're too late…"

This triggered something in the girl and she screamed at him.

"Where were you?!" she raged. "If you had been here they wouldn't be dead! What good are you? You call yourself a hunter, you're just an old man whose-"

"Enough!" The man's twin brother clad in blue and black, chastised her. "There are some things even we cannot help."

"You've always been there before!" She yelled. "Why was tonight any different?!"

"No matter what I say to you right now, you will be upset." He replied coolly. "So for now, we try to find a way to make you calm down."

Before the girl could reply she heard something creak behind her and turned just in time to be pulled back by the twin hunters. From behind them she saw a huge bull-like demon wielding a flaming double-sided axe.

"And now we get the big one." The red one said, a bit angrily. "Verge, get her out of here."

"Dante, I do not think-"

"Now!" Dante yelled at him. "This bastard killed James and Elizabeth, he's gonna pay for that."

He removed his giant sword from its holster on his back and called out to the giant.

"Oi! Pick on someone your own size!"

The demon roared and swung his axe in the air for a few seconds before preparing to swing it to the ground.

Before she could see what happened, she felt Vergil grab her arm and suddenly she was somewhere else; her head dizzy as though she had been spun round and round so severely she could barely stand.

"Rest." He commanded her. "We'll be back shortly." And he was gone again."

The girl stumbled to a nearby couch and fell onto the cushions, passing out before she had even touched them.

Even though she had just been through a traumatic event, she slept a deep and dreamless sleep. Her body attempting to heal the wounds that had been scarred into her mind.

It was hours later before she woke up, tired and aching as though she had run for miles.

"Look who's up."

She looked around and noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. She blinked her eyes quickly and stood quickly. Too quickly since she was immediately overcome with a wave of vertigo and nearly fell.

She was stopped by a pair of arms encircling her gently.

"Calm down, you're okay." The voice was male, soft and caring. It wasn't one she was used to and she tried to fight away.

"Okay, this isn't working…Vergil I need your help!"

That name registered within her and she froze, she turned to look at the man holding her and saw it was Dante.

"Ok, maybe not." Dante turned to speak to his elder brother. "I think she may have been still asleep."

The girl just stood there, trying to understand why she was with them.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and her muscles failed, she slipped through Dante's arms and landed on the floor on her knees, tears pouring from her emerald-green eyes in small rivulets.

"The hell?" Dante was confused.

"I believe she may have just realized what has happened." Vergil said.

The girl raised her hands to her head and raked her fingers through her long black hair before lowering her head to the floor.

"Well I've got not a clue how to deal with her like this." Dante admitted. "Honestly, I'd rather have her yell and scream at me like she did earlier. That, I can respond to."

The girl heard this and balled her hands into fists, before slowly standing.

"Uh-oh." Both hunters muttered quietly as she slowly raised her head to look at them. Her eyes were red-rimmed and still wet with unshed tears, making the green spark dangerously.

"So, my parents are dead." Her voice was low and hoarse. "I'm orphan, right?"

"No, see your parents they-"

"Shut up!" She hissed, and Dante actually flinched. He was used to females being angry at him, but not the daughter of two of the best hunters and friends he's known. He never expected this to happen.

"I'm assuming they assigned one of you as my guardian?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Dante replied hesitantly. "Me."

She glared at him before giving a dry and cruel laugh.

"You? You expect me to stay with you? You can barely take care of yourself, what are you gonna do with an emotionally unstable thirteen year old girl?"

"Try my best." He answered.

A muscled ticked in her left eye.

"Did you try your best tonight?" Her voice was a dangerous whisper. "Because if that's the best you have to offer I think I'll take my chances elsewhere."

"You'll be dead in two days." He told her. "Is that what you want?"

"At least then I'll be with my parents!" She spat back.

Vergil had heard enough from this mouthy girl and was surprised Dante was allowing her to talk this way.

"That's enough Andorra!" He raised his voice and the girl actually froze for a split second before turning to him.

"Don't call me that!" She nearly screamed at him. "No one is allowed to use that name anymore."

"Then what shall we call you?" He asked.

"Ailie." She stated defiantly. "Only they could use my real name. That's how it's always been, and always will be."

"Assuming you stay alive." Vergil taunted her. "Or do you still wish to take your chances on the streets alone?"

Before Ailie could reply, the front door to Dante's shop the Devil May Cry, opened and two women rushed in. A tall busty blonde and busty brunette with heterochromia eyes of brown and blue stood there, staring at the two hunters.

"Great, more hunters." Ailie muttered and sank back down onto the couch.

"What the hell happened?" The brunette asked. "We were at the airport when we saw a giant damn plume of fire go up, and then we couldn't get hold of either of you."

"We were busy." Dante replied. "Lot of shit just happened."

"Well, I'm here for an explanation." She blurted. "So, what happened?"

"Dante just became a Daddy." Ailie answered bitterly. "That's what happened."

The blonde's eyes widened and she turned to Dante.

"Is it true?" She asked. "James and Elizabeth-"

"Yes." Vergil answered this time. "The one thing we all thought would never come to be has passed."

Ailie huffed but otherwise she stayed silent.

The brunette turned to Dante.

"What, Happened?" She asked."

"Demons, high level ones too." He answered. "It was too late by the time Verge and I got there, the damage was already done."

"So, the plume of fire?"

"That was me kicking the boss's ass." He growled, his temper slowly beginning to rise. "Motherfuckers wanted to make sure they got the job done."

"How do you explain me?" Ailie asked angrily.

"They didn't know you were there, or else you'd have died first. They'd have tortured you and very slowly killed you in front of your parents before getting to them next!" As he spoke his voice had begun to rise and with every word her eyes grew wider and wider until she nearly began to cry again. "You're something the demons can't stand and they wanted you dealt with so they could-"

"Dante!" The other three adults stopped him before he could finish. He snapped out of his temper and tried to understand why they'd stop him before turning to the kid again.

"Shit, kid I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

It was too late, she ran upstairs and found and empty room and dashed inside.

"Dammit, can't even welcome the kid home properly."

"She's just got a lot to deal with." The blonde tried to comfort him. "She'll come around, maybe once you fully explain everything, she'll-"

"Just stop it Trish." Dante said with a wave of his hand. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but someone needs to see about her."

"I'll go check on her." The brunette offered.

"I'll come too, Lady." Trish said and both females followed the path the girl had taken.

"You should probably go home Verge." Dante said tiredly. "Doesn't Nero have school in the morning?"

"Teacher in-service." Vergil replied. "He'll be staying home tomorrow. "But you're right, I should head back."

"Thanks for coming tonight." Dante said. "Even though-"

"As I told the girl, there are some things even we cannot prevent." The elder twin replied quietly. "Your main priority now should be her well-being."

And with that he left.

Dante sighed and debated sitting at his desk, or going upstairs and attempting to comfort the girl. After several moments he decided it would be best if he at least tried to make her feel better.

"Let's just hope she's not trigger-happy like her mother." He grumbled as he ascended the stairs.

B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E-A-K- -B-R-E

Ailie had finally calmed down by the time Dante had knocked on the door. Lady and Trish had managed to get her to stop crying long enough to explain some of the situation.

"He didn't have to be so mean." Ailie pouted.

"He's just upset, we all are." Trish replied comfortingly. "Your parents were good friends of ours."

A knock at the door caused all three heads to turn.

"It's me." Dante's tired voice came from the other side.

"Come in." Lady called.

The door swung open to reveal Dante leaning against the doorjamb.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

Ailie nodded, and then shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I guess I'll be okay though."

Dante nodded.

"You okay with missing school for a couple of days? I'm sure they'll understand."

Ailie nodded and felt tears prick her eyes again but wiped them away quickly.

"Alright then. You can sleep in tomorrow and I'll call your principal and explain everything; if he doesn't read the newspaper that is."

"What am I going to do about my things?" Ailie asked. "Was everything destroyed?"

"Pretty much, we'll take you shopping and get you some clothes and stuff before you go back to school."

She was silent.

"Why don't you tell us your sizes, and Trish and I'll go and get you some things tonight?" Lady offered.

Ailie nodded and thought for a second.

"Size medium shirts, and size three pants, I wear a six and a half shoe, same sock size."

"Alright then, do you have a certain color you like?"

"As long as it's not too bright, nothing yellow or pink please."

Lady nodded and stood.

"Is there anything else you might need?" Trish asked. "Some uh…feminine things?"

"Just whatever is fine." Ailie answered. "I'm not really particular, oh, shampoo and conditioner too."

The two older women nodded and vacated the room, leaving the girl and Dante alone together.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Dante said hesitantly. "I didn't mean to scare you or make you upset."

The girl just shrugged.

"I guess it's okay." She replied. "I'm just depressed because I'm an orphan now."

"No you're not, you've got me." He said with a smile, hoping to cheer her up just a tiny bit.

"No offense, but that doesn't really make me feel any better."

"Right…"

They stayed in awkward silence for a few moments before he finally sighed.

"Alright, well I'm going back downstairs. If you need anything, just ask. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind him that she broke. She had been strong and kept the tears at bay in front of them as best she could, now she let them flow freely. She was alone now, no parents to help protect and guide her. No one to tell her what she was now, they were supposed to have a discussion about that tonight, but that had ended terribly.

_What am I to do now? _ The thought kept circling in her mind as she lay her head on the bed and closed her eyes. Within minutes sleep claimed her, but she was not to rest quietly this night…


End file.
